


We are all Sinners..

by evilkitty23



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Lives, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Credence is 19, Credence is of age, Cursing coming from everyone else, Disney References, F/M, Mary Lou Barebone deserved to die, Mary Lou Barebone is a major judgemental bitch, OFC actually is a hooker, OFC goes against MACUSA rules, Our story begins on a Girl's Night In.., P.S. Queenie and OFC are going to be very open with their sexuality sooo, Protect Credence Barebone, Queenie and Jacob are adorable!, Roaring Twenties, anyway, even tho, eventual Credence curses as well and it will be sooooooo cute!, eventual smut with Credence, no pedo here, ofc is 24, so adorable they make my teeth hurt, sorry if boobies offend you hahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkitty23/pseuds/evilkitty23
Summary: (Pre-Movie, During Movie and Post-Movie)When it gets to during the movie, it will almost skim through it. Not quickly but, just a bit for some fun!To Mary Lou Barebone, everyone is a sinner if they don't attend Church, wear outlandish colors or things, have cleavage showing or just have their skin showing in general. But, there are very few that she can claim to being a Witch and she has her suspensions about Elizabeth Addams, the nightclub singer and prostitute. Where as the self-proclaimed Saint would actual slap herself silly if she knew that she was indeed right. Miss Addams was a Witch.Ever rebellious to the rules of the MACUSA, Elizabeth sings in a No Maj Nightclub yet she will cater to the tastes of Wizards when times get hard for her. Thankfully being friends with the Goldstein sisters gives her a little help.The beginning of Elizabeth's story is going to begin with poor Tina getting demoted from Auror.It will begin with trying to cheer up the Brunette Goldstein sister with Jumpin' Chocolate Cherries and a couple bottles of Giggle Water.





	1. Giggle Water makes everything better!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this story for a while but, just never for the right muses together to get it down. But, after reading some imagines on Tumblr of Credence, I couldn't control myself any longer and decided to round up the brain cells to get working! 
> 
> Plus, I just so happened to have bought the Fantasic Beasts dvd today soooo, yay!
> 
> *snuggles Credence*
> 
> Do enjoy!!!  
> (disclaimer, the song that Elizabeth sings is not mine!)

_Knock knock knock_

 

It didn't like the boxum Witch to get to the Goldstein's apartment, after greeting their Land Lady as she went up the stairs and knocking on the door after getting the news from Queenie about Tina. The door was opened by the Fairy like Blonde to reveal a more than curvy, long haired brunette with olive complexion skin and green eyes.

 

"My, you got here in a jiffy and just in time too. Teenie, Liza's here!" Queenie exclaimed back to her older sister, opening the door wider to let in their best friend.

 

Elizabeth Addams, mostly known as Liza by the two sisters, walked into the apartment holding a paper bag with two bottles of Giggle Water and a box of Jumpin' Chocolate Cherries. She had just get in from the store too when Queenie called her and figured that Tina needed more than she did.

 

"You two are my best gals, of course I'd get here quick." Elizabeth mused with a smile on her full lips, moving towards the kitchen to unload the bag and take off her black heels.

 

Tina was sitting by the fireplace, almost curled up into a ball with one hand in her bangs while the other hung down, the sight of the normally bull headed Goldstein being utterly defeated made her heart hurt. She didn't get the details from Queenie about what happened, guess it was something that couldn't be told over the phone.

 

"How ya holdin' up, Tina?" She asked, using her wand to take off her coat and have it float to the hanger, taking a seat next to the recently demoted Auror. The blonde came and warmed up the spot on the other side of her sister, using her wand to lay out the goodies that was brought. Glasses being filled with Giggle Water and the chocolates on a tray, jumping ever so slightly.

 

A sniffle came from the tear eyed Witch when she moved her hand down, looking over at Elizabeth, she tried to smile but, couldn't. Her eyes were red and her face was a little blouchy.

 

"Peachy keen, I guess. They demoted me from Auror to a Wand Permit offiicer, they could have just fired me completely while they were at it!" Tina started off with anger before it turned into her crying more. The three of them knew how skilled Tina is as an Auror and basically putting her there is an insult to her abilities.

 

"Well, nooo.... As much as they have a poor way of showing it, the MACUSA still values you. If it was me, they probably would just keep me for.. Actually, there isn't anything they would keep me for." That was very true, none of the jobs at the MACUSA held any interest for the well developed Witch, hence the reason she sings in a No Maj nightclub called The Singing Bird and was a Pro Skirt, which was a more polite term for her being a Prostitute. Both professions had Tina worried about her, being the Mother Hen over her since Elizabeth was younger then both of the sisters.

 

"Anyway! Where I was going with this was, once the heat dies down with what happened, you'll be back to Auror in no time!" She always tried to be the optimist, just like Queenie who was handed her sister a glass of Giggle Water that she took with a mocking laugh.

 

"Oh yes after exposing magic to the likes of Mary Lou Barebone, yes. I'll be back to Auror come Labor Day." Tina muttered before taking a big glup of the bubbly drink and letting out a laugh. 

 

The silence in the room was deafening as both Queenie and Elizabeth just gawked at the Witch between them.

 

"Tina, please no.. Please, you didn't actually.." The blonde trailed off, pleading before getting a look from her sister and taking a glass of Giggle Water, knocking almost all of it back just to laugh herself.

 

"By the Love of Morrigan, why did you use magic in front of that dumb dora Bitch?" Elizabeth asked with her hand on her forehead, rubbing it to keep from getting a headache. Okay, the news of her friend being demoted as fine but, the reason being because she used magic in front of the head of the Second Salemers?!

 

"I couldn't take her hurting that poor boy of hers anymore. She beats him almost senseless and it always be over nothing, the way she talks to him makes my very blood boil!" And there began the story of how Tina was investigating the Second Salemers and blew her cover two nights ago, having had enough of seeing how abused the boy was by the cruel woman. How Mary Lou was tell him how worthless he was and how his Mother was a whore.

 

"Judgemental no maj... You said the boys name was Credence? I think I've seen him. Poor darlin', people treat him bad even in the streets. Whenever I see him, I do my very best to give him a smile until she sees and starts crucifying me in the middle of the street. There's nothing else she can say to hurt me." Liza scoffed, grabbing a glass herself and a chocolate when the sisters did and bit into it before taking a sip of the alcohol and giggling herself.

 

There was silenced mixed in with laughter from the three of them as they continued to drink and get a little floaty in their heads. Until the dark haired Goldstein put her hand on her friend's knee to gain her attention, pleading brown eyes met with a questioning green.

 

"I know this is a lot to ask, Liza and I don't expect you to go through with it. Just.. Promise me that you'll keep an eye on Credence when you see him. No child deserves to be in a situtation like his." That was indeed an earful but, she was going to do her best and keep her promise. Letting her pouty lips curve into a smile, she nodded and agreed to the promise. Tina's red face broke into a bright smile and from that point on, the night went like any other girl's night in of their's was.

 

Soon enough in their drunken haze, they would sing the Ilvermorny school song having actually met in school. Elizabeth was a first year just like Queenie while Tina was in the second, they were sorted into Pudwudgie together while the oldest Goldstein was in Thunderbird.

 

The three of them were entangled on the couch, laughing and singing random things.

 

"Caw, caw, caw, caw!" Tina let out randomly until the fairy like blonde turned to the nightclub singing Witch.

 

"Oooh, Liza, sing us a song! Make it a Princess one too, you were always good at those during school!" And what she meant by a Princess song was always something that had a slight Operatic tone to it and she also knew which song she always loved, she couldn't help but, pout a little.

"Don't you ever get tired of that song, Queen? It's so first year but, okay.." Elizabeth gave in.. Damn these Goldstein sisters, especially seeing the light return back to the oldest one. They loved hearing her sing.

 

_"I wonder, I wonder,_

_I wonder why each little bird has a someone_

_to sing to, sweet things to_

_a gay little Lark melody?_

 

_I wonder, I wonder_

_if my heart keep singing,_

_will my song go winging_

_to someone who'll find me_

_and bring back a love song to me?"_

 

It was a song that her Mother would sing to her when she was little and when the sisters came to the house for Christmas break, Mother made her sing it and ever since Queenie said it was a true Princess song.

 

"Do you have to go to the club tonight, Liza?" Tina asked, watching as the Witch began to use her wandless magic to clean up the coffee table in front of them. She looked up from the lap of the sister talking to her and shook her head, no.

 

"As bad as it sounds, you caught me on an off night from the club but, I would have came over regardless."

 

"Aww, no Johns tonight? Try not to go into Hysteria on us, Miss Addams." Queenie loved to tease with her about her second job and Elizabeth knew not to take it to heart. She actually enjoyed it, in her mind, what she did was fun for both her and the Wizard. Tina was just glad that she chose Wizards over No Maj.

 

"I think the only one we need to worry about going into Hysteria is Mrs. Esposito, down stairs. And next to her, yous too! I don't think I could go two nights without relief or at least a men in a bed, a dame has needs too."

 

The sisterhood between could never be broken and in their minds, nothing ever will tear them apart. Little did they know what events lay ahead of them in the following months, for each of them, they were going to meet a man that would change their lives.


	2. There was a Boy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For what you all know, Elizabeth is a hooker as well but, a very classy one and only caters to Wizards so, there may be a little of that in here.... In a flashback, of course because of who it is she's catering to. LOL
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be my first time at writing out Mary Lou so, hopefully I do pretty good... Can't stand her still though.

It had been three months since Tina was demoted and Elizabeth would have slight run ins with the Second Salem boy, Credence. She would give him a smile, take a leaflet and tell him to take care of himself. He's such an adorable little thing and compared to how men get when around her, he's a breath of fresh air. He's shy and so very nice, so genuine. It's an utter shame how Mary Lou treats him. Today was going to be the day where Elizabeth actually did something out of the ordinary when she sees him. She does more than just give him a smile and nice words.

 

It is a beautiful and cold late November afternoon in New York, trees were starting to become barren, the Hudson was starting to ice over and just absolutely wonderful weather for hot Cocoa.

 

_'Damn you, Queenie.'_ Elizabeth mentally cursed her best friend with a smile on her rosy lips, walking through the slight crowds to get to her favorite market in Little Italy. Now, when she gets home, she's going to have to make a cup of it for herself. A gust of wind blew her some of her brown curls into her face, when she moved the locks to the side is when she noticed Credence. He was up ahead, dressed in his usual black wool garb, passing out leaflets, looking like a lost and wounded puppy.

Poor dear.. And her, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Dressed in her favorite black lace dress under her dark red coat with shoes to match, she was never one to dress like a frump even for being a woman of her voluptuousness.

"Out of the way, bastardo." An older Italian man said to Credence, shoving him out of his way as he stormed past him and it caused the Barebone boy to almost drop all of his leaflets. For first time since she's been seeing him, she can understand why Tina react the way she did. Despite his mother's name and insanity to No Maj's, he didn't deserved to be bullied.

As she moved closer with both hands in her pockets, she snapped her fingers while stilling keeping her eyes on the man to use her wand less magic to make him trip over an invisible rope and fell flat on his face. Hearing him groan in pain as she went past him, carefully stepping over his leg that was in her way, Elizabeth kept a smile on her face as if she had nothing to do with it.

"G-good afternoon, M-miss." His slight stutter in his deep yet soft voice was always so adorable and she always noticed that it happened more often with her. She wasn't exactly when he was used to seeing on an regular basis. Taking the Second Salem leaflet from his cold and scarred hand, her fingers brushed against his as she took it.

"Good afternoon, how are ya today?" Her slight Brooklyn accent came out a bit, wanting to hopefully start a conversation with him without his Mother being the Harpy she was, interrupting.

"I-I'm well and yourself?" Credence is always such a gentleman, his dark almost black eyes looking at her slightly before looking away. He was taller than her, she could easily tell that he was around 5'11 from her height of 5'3. The two of them look like complete opposites, him being so tall and almost towering over her while she's a short and plump little thing under him.

"Well, I haven't heard your Ma come out and curse my existence yet so I would say, fantastic." And Elizabeth knew for a fact that Mary Lou has punished him because of her a couple times from him stepping in when the No Maj witch hater would start to call her a Godless whore and a harlot. She was praying that there would be no repeat but of course, speak of the devil and she shall appear. The woman appeared at Credence's side with her two daughters behind her.

"Miss Addams, have you finally come to save your immortal soul from the damnation and hellfire that awaits you?" Mary Lou asked with a smirk and a look of disgust in her eyes as she took in Elizabeth's appearance and the colors she wore. Especially the red, she could tell that she fought to say that she was wearing the color of a whore. But, the buxom witch couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Lord, Mary Lou, I know what awaits me. Your God and my God are completely different, the real question is, what awaits you." Elizabeth countered with a smirk of her own and she could have sworn that she saw the right corner of Credence's mouth twitch almost into a ghost of a smile.

Avidently that wasn't the answer that the Barebone woman wanted, she began to sneer at her and motion for her children to follow her. Muttering under her breath of her being a Protestant whore when actually being both Sicilian and Irish, she was raised Catholic, little did Mary Lou know. 

"How about that, almost made her speechless." The Witch mused before looking back at Credence to see what he was adjusting his hat and nodding his head at her.

"Y-you have a good day, M-miss Addams." He was just about to turn and follow his adopted Mother when..

"It's Elizabeth. I'm not an old spinster, Credence." Saying that made him look back at the curvy Witch and smile weakly. The way his name escaped her lips made him feel warm on the inside, normally he hated his name because of how his Mother hissed it at him when it came time to hand her the belt for his punishments. From her? It was almost like a song instead of a curse.

"Hope to see you again soon." Elizabeth stated before walking away herself to the markets of Little Italy to pick up some groceries, stuffing the leaflet in her pocket to toss out when she got home.

After stopping at the Medici's Food store, she was waltzing her way over to the bakery owned by Missus Gambino when she happened to bump into an old _friend_.

"Well, well, what brings you to Little Italy? I always took you for a strictly donuts man." She teased the likes of Percival Graves, not having seen him for a few months.

"Little Miss Addams, hope you're not causing too much trouble." He teased back, smirking down at her with those light brown eyes. Him calling her a trouble maker always did back her giggle and that she did.

"Trouble, me? No, that's more or less, you, old man. But, really, what brings you to Little Italy? I'm sure it's classified with it being a MACUSA issue and all." Elizabeth asked, truly wondering what was going on. She has been reading the New York Ghost and it's been talking about the mysterious thing that's been destroying streets and even bringing down buildings in the City.

"Unfortunately, yes it is. Sorry I haven't been to see you in a while." Percival winked at her with his last sentence and she smirked.

"Not every one is as gifted as you are with your tongue, Auror Graves." She purred out his name and for a split second, she saw slight bluish tint to one eye before it went back brown. She shrugged it off to be a trick of the light.

"I'm not like most Wizards, little one. Well, back to the salt mines, stay out of trouble, Elizabeth." He told her, brushing back her curls before turning to walk away.

"Not unless trouble finds me first, old man." She loved calling him that, even though he was only about four or five years older than her, he was older. Back at Ilvermorny in dueling, she bested his scores when she was in her second year and he was in his sixth. He sought out for her wanting to see who had bested him and she called him old man, saying that a little girl had beaten him. The nickname stuck and has been an inside joke between them since.

But, for some reason, talking to him just now felt different from months ago. Yes, whenever they were together, it was either in her bedroom or his but still. There was something off about how Percival Graves was now. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen him in a while and things were awkward, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Oh well.

However, little did she know and little did everyone in the city of New York know that tomorrow morning, an English Wizard is going to set foot off a boat into America.. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was good! ^-^  
> I was going to make a flashback between Percival and Elizabeth but, decided against it.  
> Unless you all really want it, it's just smut though.  
> I'll let y'all decide!

**Author's Note:**

> Who spotted the little reference with the song? There will be little references to different things in this fic because I love spotting them in stories that I read.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
